The present invention relates to a quick-release lens clamp pad assembly for use in eyeglass lens processing. The quick-release clamp pad assembly is particularly useful in the context of lens edging, although it is understood that the invention is not limited to that particular context.
Eyeglass lenses which carry anti-reflective coatings are becoming increasingly popular. In the past, however, when such lenses have been subjected to processing (e.g., during edging for purposes of adapting the lenses to a particular eyeglass frame or during other processing where the lens is held by its center), there has been a tendency to crack, craze or otherwise deteriorate the anti-reflective coating. Such deterioration has been found to occur as a result of the pressure exerted on the coating(s) when such lenses are clamped at their respective centers. There is consequently a need in the art for a lens clamp capable of holding lenses for edge or near-edge processing, which clamp also avoids or at least reduces the possibility of damage to anti-reflective coatings.
Another recent trend in the eyeglass industry is for the lenses of eyeglasses to be smaller in diameter. The latter trend is based at least partially on recent changes in fashion. While some people accept such changes in fashion, others resist. There is consequently a need for lens processing devices which are easily adaptable to avoid damage to anti-reflective coatings and which also are adaptable to processing of lenses of various diameters, including the types of lenses which are referred to in the eyeglass industry as xe2x80x9chalf-eyexe2x80x9d lenses.
There also is a need in the art for a lens clamp pad assembly which can be used to secure a lens in place, and which also provides quick-release capabilities, whereby the lens clamp pad assembly can be easily replaced with an identical, a similar, or a different lens clamp pad assembly.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a lens clamp capable of holding lenses for edge or near-edge processing, which clamp also avoids or at least reduces the possibility of damage to anti-reflective coatings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lens clamp which easily adapts a lens processing device to avoid damage to anti-reflective coatings and which also adapts the lens processing device for processing of lenses of various diameters, including the types of lenses which are referred to in the eyeglass industry as xe2x80x9chalf-eyexe2x80x9d lenses.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lens clamp pad assembly which can be used to secure a lens in place, and which also provides quick-release capabilities, whereby the lens clamp pad assembly can be easily replaced with an identical, a similar, or a different lens clamp pad assembly.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a lens pad for use on a lens clamp. The lens pad comprises a lens-engaging surface. The lens-engaging surface has a lens-facing recess located substantially centrally on the lens-engaging surface, whereby the lens-engaging surface is annular.
The present invention also provides a lens pad for use on a lens clamp, wherein the lens pad comprises a lens-engaging surface which is more resilient toward a center thereof than toward a periphery thereof. Forces exerted by the lens pad against a surface of a lens when the lens pad is pressed against the surface therefore are less concentrated than such forces would be if the lens-engaging surface had no variation in resiliency.
Also provided by the present invention is a clamp pad assembly. The clamp pad assembly includes a lens pad and a rotatable body for rotatably connecting the lens pad, at least indirectly, to a clamp arm. The lens pad comprises a lens-engaging surface. The lens-engaging surface has a lens-facing recess located substantially centrally on the lens-engaging surface, whereby the lens-engaging surface is annular.
The present invention also provides a clamp pad assembly having a lens pad and a rotatable body for rotatably connecting the lens pad, at least indirectly, to a clamp arm, wherein the lens pad comprises a lens-engaging surface which is more resilient toward a center thereof than toward a periphery thereof. Forces exerted by the lens pad against a surface of a lens when the lens pad is pressed against the surface therefore are less concentrated than such forces would be if the lens-engaging surface had no variation in resiliency.
Also provided by the present invention is a clamp pad assembly comprising a lens pad, a rotatable body, and a swivel member. The rotatable body is for rotatably connecting the lens pad, at least indirectly, to a clamp arm. The swivel member is pivotally mounted to the rotatable body for rotation therewith and for pivoting with respect thereto. The lens pad is mounted to the swivel member for rotation and pivoting therewith.
The present invention also provides a clamp pad assembly comprising a lens pad, a rotatable body, and a quick-release system. The rotatable body is for rotatably connecting the lens pad, at least indirectly, to a clamp arm. The quick-release system is capable of frictionally connecting the rotatable body to the clamp arm.
Also provided by the present invention is a clamp pad assembly comprising a shaft, an O-ring in each of at least one O-ring groove of the shaft, a bearing, a rotatable body, a swivel member, and a lens pad. The shaft has first and second portions spaced longitudinally along the shaft. The first portion has at least one circumferential O-ring groove. An O-ring(s) is (are) provided in the O-ring groove(s), the O-ring(s) being resilient so that insertion of the first portion into a clamp arm opening causes compression of the O-ring(s) and over-ridable frictional retention of the first portion of the shaft in the opening of the clamp arm. The bearing is located against the second portion of the shaft. The rotatable body is mounted to the bearing for rotation with respect to the shaft. The swivel member is pivotally mounted to the rotatable body for rotation therewith and for pivoting with respect thereto. The lens pad is mounted to the swivel member for rotation and pivoting with the swivel member.
The above and other objects and advantages will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.